The purpose of this project is to understand the regulation of cellular proliferaton and differentiation in craniofacial tissues. At present we are (1) refining an in vitro method for screening teratogens, (2) developing methods to culture craniofacial tissues and cells and (3) determining the biochemical and hormonal factors that regulate palatal development.